<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I saw your fingers dimming the lights by afellowofinfinitejest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811919">I saw your fingers dimming the lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afellowofinfinitejest/pseuds/afellowofinfinitejest'>afellowofinfinitejest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chris Evans Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, chris calls you names but you like it, i forgot about that last one cause it doesn't actually factor in that much, reader tries to be dominant and she's okay at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afellowofinfinitejest/pseuds/afellowofinfinitejest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to try it, to feel a fraction of the power Chris feels when he manhandles you, holds you down, makes you cry for him. Chris had looked at you funny when you’d suggested it, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Then he’d grinned at you, just a touch patronising as he agreed. You could see that he thought you’d give up halfway through, let him go, ask him to do the job right. He’d continued to smile as you’d stretched his hands above his head, tying them securely to the headboard. </p>
<p>He isn’t smiling anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chris Evans Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I saw your fingers dimming the lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You just wanted to try it, to feel a fraction of the power Chris feels when he manhandles you, holds you down, makes you cry for him. Chris had looked at you funny when you’d suggested it, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Then he’d grinned at you, just a touch patronising as he agreed. You could see that he thought you’d give up halfway through, let him go, ask him to do the job right. He’d continued to smile as you’d stretched his hands above his head, tying them securely to the headboard. </p>
<p>He isn’t smiling anymore.</p>
<p>“Get your fucking mouth on my cock right now, you fucking slut!” </p>
<p>The sound of the harsh demand goes straight to your cunt, the aggression prompting you to shiver pleasantly. When Chris gets like this, calling you names like that, you know he’ll have you bent over in the next minute. On any other night, he’d have you over his knee, hand raining down smacks on your ass until your skin was sensitive, stinging enough to make you cry. </p>
<p>But he was still tied up, as he had been for the last hour while you played with his cock. You loved being able to appreciate his body like this. Strong arms tensed as his frustration increased, his hairy chest and stomach damp with sweat. You had flattened your hands against that chest, bouncing on his hard cock at your own pace, taking time to just sit on him and play with your swollen clit while he watched. </p>
<p>You had circled your bud just how you like, coming over and over, his cock there only to satisfy the need to be filled. You could have come just from playing with your sex and watching the frustration on his handsome face. But feeling him settled deep inside you, having Chris’ cock to clench around with each delightful peak, that’s always better. </p>
<p>For Chris, the lack of friction, just the constant pulsing of your tight cunt, had quickly become torturous. When at last you’d started riding him again, you’d focused on making his cock hit that spot inside your cunt just right, bouncing on him only to make yourself come once more. You’d stopped just shy of Chris reaching that point where he might be able to come untouched. He’d yelled at you then, too, as you watched his lovely cock twitching, angry and red, slick from your pleasure.  </p>
<p>You pout at him, mouth so close to where he wants you but not quite there. “Why are you being so mean, Daddy?” The temptation to nuzzle into the musky warmth of his crotch becomes too much, and you allow yourself to acquiesce just a little, kissing his balls, letting your tongue drift between them before pulling away again. Chris calls out, somewhere between angry and desperate, his legs jerking. “Do you think if you were being nicer, you might have got what you wanted already?”</p>
<p>When Chris tells you to beg, sometimes you’re shy about it, needing encouragement before you can tell him how badly you need him. You’d never think Chris could be shy in bed, but you thought his pride might get in the way off him begging too much. He proves you wrong when he throws his head back. “Christ! Please! Please, fuck, touch my cock. I have to come, baby. Sweet girl, I have to fuckin’ come.”</p>
<p>The name makes your stomach twist pleasantly, the natural submissive in you preening. You rest your head on his thick thigh and look up at him, wanting just a bit more. “Your sweet girl?”</p>
<p>His cock twitches just a little when he looks down his body at you. Even like this, when he is at your mercy, you want his approval more than anything, and he knows it. Chris smiles at you the way he does when you’ve been good. No longer patronising. Despite the anger in his voice not long ago, he sounds soft and genuine. He knows exactly how to coax you into obedience. “Yeah. My sweet girl. C’mon, my sweet girl, give me your mouth.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, Daddy,” you hum, grasping the base of his cock and bringing his tip to your eager mouth. You lick one last broad stroke across his head. “Wanna make you come.” </p>
<p>Chris shouts out as you take him in with one long push. The warm weight of him in your mouth is so familiar and comforting that you find yourself drifting into haziness, not needing to think at all to look after Chris like this. You shake your head a little as your lips meet the end of him, throat tightening just right around him. Chris gasps when you pull back again, content you’ve warmed him up after leaving his warm cock in the cold air for so long. You’ve left spit along his length, letting it drip down to his balls. You know that’s what he needs from you. Desperation that makes you forget to think about holding anything back. You just have to be good for him, make him feel good, make him come. That’s all that matters.</p>
<p>When you reach the tip again, you lick at the drops of seed leaking on to your tongue, jerking him with both hands before you sink down again, unable to stop yourself from moaning at the satisfaction that comes with sucking Chris off well. Chris finally gives a long groan that tells you he’s close. Your hands shift, one pressed against his belly, the other gently rolling his balls, helping him along. Right now, you want his thick cum in your mouth more than anything, want to taste him and swallow it down. You take a breath through your nose before pushing yourself forward again, lodging Chris’ cock in your throat as his balls start to twitch in your hand. </p>
<p>“Fuuuck, yes, good girl, so fucking good.” You take his cum straight down, pulling back slowly to catch the last shots your tongue. You savour taste of him as you let him go, ensuring he’s clean of any stray drops before you swallow again, your mouth left empty, your jaw pleasantly sore. </p>
<p>You kiss his thick cock gently as it softens against his stomach. While he catches his breath, you play with the trail of hair on his abdomen. Chris looks sated and sweaty; arms no longer tense but slack on either side of his head. When he sighs and hums in contentment, you set about untying him, sitting on his legs just below his still-sensitive cock. He grasps onto you the second he’s free, trapping you against his chest, warm and content nestled against him. All of a sudden, you’re feeling shy again, burying your face into his neck. You just want to be good for him, even when he gives away some of the power he holds over you. “Was that okay?”</p>
<p>“Fuck. You’ve been holding out on me. You liked ordering me around, huh? It was so good, sweetheart. Loved watching you on top of me, telling me what to do, taking what you wanted from me. Felt how wet you were on my cock. You enjoyed it, yeah?” You nod, finally making eye contact with him just as his gaze turns predatory. “I hope you did, baby. Hope it was worth the beating your ass is going to take for keeping your mouth from me that fucking long.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first RPF since I was like thirteen so I'm feeling weird about it. This is also the first finished fic I've written in like four years. I actually finished my dissertation today and this is how I'm celebrating. Stay safe, everyone!</p>
<p>My chris tumblr is whohaveibeenletting.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>